Don't go breakin' my Heart
by SakuraandSyaroan4ever
Summary: What happens when Syaoran has a girlfriend and told sakura he just liked her and loved Yayo. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chicharu, Naoko, Rika, and the others and their boyfriends spend all their time with only each other and they really like yayo. They forg
1. Default Chapter

Author 's words: Hey, Wazup

Author 's words: Hey, Wazup. Well dis is steph. This is my first fan-fic story . I don't own the ccs gang so don't hate me. But I do own the story and Yayo and other characters. I don't own Yelan or Syaoran' sisters either. I'm no good in japanese, but I am half japanese and filipino. But mostly filipino. I do know sum japanese. You know wut? I talk too much. Let's go on wit da story¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ 

Chapter One: ~* A Busy Day *~

**__**

Ring Ring

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura Kinimoto practically jumped off her bed.

It was Saturday and Sakura had promised Touya to go with him to the mall to help him purchase a gift for his **japanese** girlfriend Mulan (A/N: he he got that from the movie.) Anyways, Sakura was late she was to go with him at 10:00 a.m. when it was nearly 9:30.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late Touya's gonna kill me." Sakura screamed while she took a quick shower.

"Well, it's not my fault." Kero said while playing his playstation.

"Yes it is. You were suppose to wake me up. Keroooooooo. Are u listening to me?" 

"Huh? Um¼ ¼ yah sorry. Too busy playing don't bother me." 

Sakurs just ignored him and went downstairs after getting blue denim pants a matching denim jacket and a black belly top to wear. 

"Hey kaiju good thing your awake here have some breakfast." Touya said while sliding her a plate of pankakes.

"I'm no kaiju. And where's dad? " 

"Oh I forgot to tell u. Dad said he had some buisness in Japan. He won't be back in 2 weeks."(A/N: Hey Sakura lives in Hong Kong while the rest of the ccs gang lives in Japan.)

"Oh" was all that Sakura said.

************At the Mall*************

"Hey how bout that?" Touya asked holding a small statue of a naked guy.

"Ew Touya. You actually think Mulan would want **that?!" **Sakura said pointing to the naked figure.

"Good point." Touya said with a smirk. 

"Hey beautiful. How 'bout u me get together tonight at the movies?" A guy said to Sakura.

" Excuse me . I don't accept anything from stranger you creep. So just get out of my freikin' face." Sakura yelled with an attitude .

"Well¼ ¼ .uh¼ ¼ ¼ sorry." Was what the guy said when he saw Touya coming.

"Hey you ok. That creep touch you?" Touya said clenching his fist.

"No he didn't don't worry. Here give Mulan thiis angel statue. She'll love it. Trust me. " Sakura said handing the statue of an angel praying with a white dress to Touya . 

**__**

Ring Ring

Touya's cell just rang and it was¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ 

Author's words: Hey hey. Sorry for this cliffhanger but I'll continue if I get reviews. K. or maybe I'll just continue. Don't worry the other chapters will be better than this one. Remember this is S+S. **R+R**


	2. Thoughts of Anger

Thought of anger

Authors Words: Hey y'all. Well I'm gonna make this chapter better than my first one. Please **R+R.**

Chapter Two: Thoughts of Anger

~~*~*~*~* Still in the Mall *~*~*~*~

Touya's cell rang and it was………..

Mulan.

"Hey babe. So what's up my little muffin." Touya said .

"Well, just to tell you not to be late at my party tonight. Your always late.You and your sister are just the same." Mulan said laughing.

"Whatever honey . Bye, Sweetcakes."

(A/N: blah blah blah .Isn' t this part getting boring to you? Well, it is to me . Here I'm gonna make it interesting.)

~*~*~Saukura's Room*~*~

'_another boring day. Wish I was with Syaoran.'_ Sakura thought. '_Why do they all have to be so mean to me'_

~~ **Flashback ~~**

" Hey. S-s-akura." Tomoyo said codly.

"Hey."Sakura said. She was standing in the middle of the **whole **gang. Except for Syaoran.

"Too Bad. Syaoran's got a girlfriend. And it's not u bitch." Yamazaki said. (A/N: Don't hate me. They are not really like this but they were influenced by Yayo.)

" Oh, I didn't know." Sakura said.

"Well, sorry to say this but, we only hang out with people like us. People who aren't **single** unlike you." Chicharu said.

Sakura started crying. The gang just looked at her and left. That was the last time she ever saw them again.

~~ **End of Flashback ~~**

"Bitches and Bastards!!!!!!!" Sakura said so loud.

"Who- Wha Wha?" Kero said.

"Nothing! None of your fuc*in' business you- you stuffed animal!" Sakura said with anger and tears in her eyes.

"Sakura. How could u say such a thing like that?!" 

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of my friends in Japan."Sakura apologized.

'_That gaki kid. That's why Sakura's like this.'_

Sakura just kept crying.

~~ Syaoran's Place (Japan) ~~

"No. Me and my Girl!" Syaoran said.

"Noooooooo." One of the boyfriends Lee said.

"Oh stop arguing who cares who's girl's the prettiest. Even though my girl is totally the babe out there." Eriol said.

Everybody sweatdroped.

Syaoran really thought Yayo was the most beautiful creature on earth. She had long silky dark-brown hair. And shiny ruby eyes. She was slim and dislikes every sport except for volleyball. Syaoran who loves soccer and basketball didn't care at all. 

All the guys were gathered around Li's (A/N: hey so I changed it. Writing Syaoran all the time take time. Sorry) bedroom and they were all talking about their girlfriends.

"Hey where are they anyways?" One of the guys Josh said. (A/N: like I said. I don't know that much japanese . I'm only half.)

"Oh they're shopping." Anthony said.

"Oh no matter how long they take they pick the best looking clothes. It's look so good on them know what I mean?" Eriol asked.

They all nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's words: This chapter is so boring. The next one will be more exciting so let me read all those reviews PLEASE R+R


	3. Thinking of You

Thinking of You

Authors Words: Hey wasup y'all. HEY SORRY FOR THOSE S+S FANNS THIS IS S+S ALL THE WAY . Thanx for the reviews. S+S don't worry. R+R

Chapter Three: Thinking of you

~*~*~* Syaoran's Pov *~*~

__

Yayo is so pretty. But there's someone more beautiful than her . I know it. I just didn't really care. You baka Syaoran!!!! Stupid stupid stupid you're thinking of another girl when u already have one. Baka baka!!!!

"Syaoran are you alright honey?" Yayo asked. (A/N: yo yo she's a SLUT!!! You'll see why later)

"Of course. Just thinkin' that's all." 

"Well….. you wanna cuddle up wit me honey bear." (A/N: ew. Wut a whore she is to me.) 

"Actually I have some major thinking to do . k?" 

"k. Honey DARLING!" (A/N: Ewwwwwwww…..whore is in da house peeps!)

~*~~*Yayo's House*~*~

The whole gang gathered around Yayo's basement. 

"Hey anyone wanna play spin the bottle?" Yamazaki asks.

"Me and my pooh bear Syaoran definetely wanna play." Yayo says.

"We do????????" Syaoran asks.

"Of course Honey pooh bear?!" 

"fine fine wutever!!!!!!!!" (A/N: On and On wit their stupid kissing game)

~*~*~* (Hong Kong) *~*~*

"What should I wear Yue?" Sakura asked her NEW best friend.

"Hmmmmm…. How bout your white halter top with your pink string bell-bottoms and your pink addidas shoes? 

"Great outfit!" (A/H: BLAH BLAH! *starts yawning. Where's the good parts??????? )

Well, Yue and Sakura where going to the mall to do some shopping.(Whatever whatever) 

**__**

Ring Ring

Sakura's cell just rang just about they were out the door. (Hey Sakura drives . The gangs like 19)

"Hello." Sakura says.

"Hey honey. It's your father. Just wanted to ask you something. Um…..how should I put this……. Um…….well……Touya's and Mulan went to Hawaii so your all alone. I was wondering if u and Yue wanted to stay here in Japan with me?"

__

Oh No!!!!!! 

  
"Sure dad. Love to come there. Hold let me ask Yue."

Well, Yue totally agreed . So next thing ya know they're packing their bags.

~*~* Sakura's Place *~*~

__

Oh my gosh I'm going to see Li. And the gang . No matter how mean they are I still want to be their friends and that Yayo girl. (A/N: Doesn't she have a kind heart?)

**__**

Knock Knock

At the door was Yue. So Sakura went to answer it. 

"Hey Yue. Done packing already?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

Yue nodded.

"But our flight isn't until Tommorow ?" 

"Yah. But I know your nervous about seeing some Li guy and since Kero went with Touya I thought I'd stay with you tonight. That is if your alright with it?" Yue asked trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yah yah it's ok. I think the best thing for me now is a friend."

"k then. But if Touya were here he would beat the crap out of that kid Kero and him call a **Gaki. **He he that's funny."

"yah ."

~*~* Airport next Day *~*

"Hey Sakura ther's our flight." Yue said pointing to the flight that said **Flight-247 **.

"Would all passengers on flight- 247 attend their flight. Please." A lady said . Through her microphone.

"Hey that's our flight." 

~*~* Japan *~*~

"Hey there's the gate." Syaoran said to **the gang** while pointing to the gate 247.

"Yah proffesser Kinimoto told us that he couldn't pick up his daughter so now we have to."Tomoyo said happily. (A/N: proffesser Kinimoto is their teacher.)

"Yah but I sensed a familiar aura. Just can't put my finger to it." Eriol said.

"Same." Syaoran said.

"Hey look there she is!!!!!!!!!" Chicharu pointed to a beautiful young lady with her pretty friend at her side wandering around with a sign holding " Kinimoto." 

"Oh my GOSH LOOK WHO IT IS!" They all said.

Author's Words: Hey so what do u guys think. Hey I need reviews. PLEASE R+R .

THIS IS DEDICATED to those who reviewed my story and said to put S+S so this whole STORY is dedicated to u guys k. S+S ALL DA WAY . R+R


End file.
